Vertical and horizontal adjustments of headlamps on motor vehicles are required, for safe and optimal performance. Adjustment is required when the car is assembled. From time-to-time, it is necessary to readjust the aim of vehicle headlamps. If the headlamp is not properly adjusted vertically, the headlamp may focus the light too close to the vehicle, not adequately lighting the distance. If the field of light is too short, objects might not be illuminated soon enough for a driver to react to the presence of the object, even if the vehicle is being operated within legal speed limits. Conversely, if the headlamp is aimed to focus too far in the distance, the area in front of the vehicle may not be properly illuminated for adequate recognition of something in front of the vehicle. Further, a headlamp aimed too distant may “blind” an oncoming driver even in the dimmed or “low-beam” condition.
Horizontal adjusters, although not as common in the modem automobile industry, can be just as important as vertical adjusters. If the headlamp is aimed to direct the beam of light too far to the left, oncoming drivers can be blinded. If focused too far left to the right, the primary field directly in front of the automobile may not be properly illuminated. Improperly directed headlamps can be distracting and unsafe.
Many different adjustment assemblies have been used for automobile headlamps, some used more successfully than others. Known adjustment mechanisms are component style systems having individual components requiring assembly at the time of installation. In one known system, a cold-headed screw is provided with an O-ring and a metal push nut. To assemble the system, the O-ring is pushed onto the shaft of the screw, and the screw and O-ring assembly is positioned through a hole in a panel of a headlamp housing. Thereafter, the push nut is pushed up the screw shaft until it is positioned snuggly against the opposite side of the housing panel, thereby securing the assembly to the panel. A rectangular grommet is placed or snapped into a rectangular hole in a reflector. The screw is threaded into the grommet to establish a preset distance between the headlamp housing panel and reflector. To adjust the position of the reflector, the head of the screw is rotated, typically with a Phillips screwdriver. The reflector is pivotally mounted so as to be able to move in the vertical and/or horizontal plane when the adjuster is utilized. Although adjusters of this type have proven to be useful, because of the many individual components required, labor requirements for assembly and installation are high.
Other known headlamp adjustment assemblies have included housings and shafts that can be pre-assembled. Proper attachment in the headlamp housing can be difficult, requiring the use of tools and difficult or cumbersome alignment within the headlamp housing.
What is needed in the art is an improved headlamp adjuster mechanism that can be snap fit together without the need for tools and without the need for difficult alignment processes.